pororogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bughari
|image1=bughari.png |galactic_region=Inner Belt, Beta Arm 91.162°4037.223104 |parent_star=Alpha Fumari |distance_from_star=112 million miles |orbital_period=449 Earth days |rotational_period=22 Earth hours |satellites=2 (Aahneq • Tobias) |radius=1,894 |axial_tilt=12° |average_surface_temperature=103°F |atmospheric_composition=Oxygen, sulfur, methane |climate=Hot, arid }} Bughari (/bju'gɑri/, Standard: , officially the People's Republic of Bughari) is a Type III desert nation-planet, and the third planet in the Alpha Fumari system. The world was first colonized in 7006 UU by Laipian Yemgrems and Aminis. Ruled by the totalitarian Doqengo regime, Bughari continues to face the challenges of widespread corruption, poverty, crime, and famine. The Council of Worlds currently maintains a severe travel warning on Bughari, and classifies the state as a rogue regime. At the 284th session in 13539 UU, Bughari's status was downgraded to "observer world" in light of extreme sentient rights violations committed by the Doqengo regime. With a sentient population of over 1.04 trillion, Bughari is the most populous non-member world in the galaxy. History Origin In 6995 UU, Laipian Yemgrem L'renmaug Hexor, president of the Yemgrem States, announced a mission to permanently colonize the desert planet Bughari. For millennia, Laipo had been plagued by racial conflict between the humanoid Yemgrem race and the simian Amini people. Hexor's plan would send both races as colonists to Bughari, symbolizing the beginning of an era of racial harmony. In 7006 UU, a fleet of six ships manned with 400 Yemgrems and 400 Aminis launched from Laipo. By 7022 UU, the first permanent settlement on Bughari (called the Hexor Colony) was declared stable. The mission, however, by no means eradicated racial tension among the colonists. The Yemgrems and Aminis gradually segregated themselves until both groups used separate living quarters and greenhouses. The splitting of resources caused the colony to become plagued with famine, and by the 7030s, 98 Yemgrems and 63 Aminis had succumbed to starvation. In 7031 UU, Yemgrem leaders accused the Aminis of stealing their crops. The Aminis denied the claims and retaliated by poisoning the Yemgrems' greenhouses. In 7033 UU, civil war broke out among the colonists. The conflict on Bughari was carefully concealed by Laipian world leaders. The government of the Yemgrem States under President Uran'o Jalax-Kulu ensured that Hexor's legacy remained intact by denying all claims of Bugharian violence until the rumors were forgotten by the Laipian public. Future generations within world powers such as the Yemgrem States, Aminia, Icteznec, and the Third Amini Union were reindoctrinated to believe that the Hexor Colony never existed. By 7035 UU, the Amini colonists had declared victory over the Yemgrems. The population had dwindled to 214 Aminis and 78 Yemgrems, with all remaining Yemgrems being enslaved by their victors. Growth Through the next three millennia, the Aminis remained the dominant race on Bughari. After their victory in the Hexor Colony Civil War, they established a rudimentary communal system governed by a council of eight elders. Bugharian Yemgrems remained legal slaves to the Aminis. In 8212 UU, the capital city of oq-Qerhaaq was established through slave labor. In 8674 UU, Bugharian civilization, long forgotten as myth by Laipians, made contact with the world government of Laipo. As news of the discovery spread on Laipo, Laipian Aminis immigrated to the new "Amini utopia" by the millions. Bughari experienced a massive surge in population growth during this period due to high birth rates as well as the Laipian immigration. Bughari was admitted into the Council of Worlds in 10880 UU, on the condition that Yemgrem slavery would be abandoned. In 10886 UU, all Yemgrems were declared free from their masters. By 11000 UU, the total world population had exceeded one trillion. While its massive population helped to put Bughari on the galactic map, it also contributed to a slew of social issues which still plague the planet to this day— namely widespread poverty, famine, and crime. Many Aminis blamed rising crime and poverty on the emancipation of Yemgrem slaves in 10886 UU. Unlike other populous planets such as Uurb, Pita 6, and Sol Gamma, Bughari's arid climate makes agriculture nearly impossible, and its unstable economy cannot support steady food imports. Doqengo regime In 13475 UU, an Amini elder known as Doqengo Aahneq rose to prominence. A priest of the Amini Fourteenth Temple religion, Doqengo claimed to have spoken with Qaamet, the goddess of Bughari. Qaamet was allegedly infuriated with Bughari for allowing Yemgrems to live among the Amini people and desecrate the Fourteenth Temple. Many Temple adherents took this as a call to arms, and the Yemgrem holocaust now known as the Cleansing began as the Amini eldership turned a blind eye. During the eleven-year genocide, an estimated 23 million Yemgrems were murdered by their devout Amini friends, neighbors, coworkers, and relatives. In 13486 UU, six of the seven other Amini elders agreed to transfer their power to Doqengo Aahnet, believing him to be the Chosen Elder of Qaamet spoken of in the ancient prophecies of the First Temple. The remaining elder, G'odaax Daareq, refused to relinquish the powers of the eldership into the hands of one man. On the night of 39 Norim 13486 UU, G'odaax was publicly and brutally sacrificed to Qaamet by Doqengo and the six elders. As G'odaax's screams rang out through the streets of oq-Qerhaaq while he was being eaten alive by swarms of Magma Ants, Doqengo accepted the title of "Chosen Elder of Qaamet", beginning the Doqengo regime which still reigns to this day. The details of the Cleansing and Doqengo's rise to power were heavily censored by the new Bugharian government, such that no foreign governments would have any knowledge of the events for nearly fifty years. The first decade of Doqengo's rule saw massive overhauls and reforms of the planetary government. All foreign immigration to and from the world was immediately halted. Yemgrem slavery was relegalized in 13488 UU. In 13490 UU, Doqengo made any currency but the Bugharian peso illegal, and he decreed his personal brand of the Fourteenth Temple religion (now known as Doqengism) the only legal religion. Anyone who did not proclaim him as the Chosen Elder was banished to the Islands of Insanity or simply publicly executed. Rumors of Bughari's barbaric government soon began to circulate among Laipian leaders. In 13539 UU, Bughari's status as a member world in the Council of Worlds was downgraded to "observer world" due to overwhelming claims of sentient rights violations on the planet. The Bugharian government did not budge, and the planet remains an observer world to this day. Category:Planets Category:Alpha Fumari system Category:Type III Category:Countries Category:Bughari Category:Unfinished pages